User blog:Hybridamareterraferus Shark/Fun Facts about Sharks
I know this may have nothing to do with hungry shark, but I just wanted to tell all these facts you probably already known, Jaws was based on a true story! The bullshark is the most aggressive animal that EVER lived. There are over 200 types of sharks! Rays like Manta Rays and Stingrays are actually related to sharks because there skeletons are made out of cartilage! The Mako shark is the fastest shark in the world (I actually forgot what type of mako) Thresher sharks can sometimes work together! A human can be friends with many species of sharks, including Whale sharks. Megalodon is actually bigger than Big Daddy in real life! Edestus is a scissor-toothed shark. Better not get close to it if it stilled existed today! The whorl shark, better known as Helicoprion, actually had its saw inside its lower jaw, not a twisty lower jaw. Scapanorynchus is closely related to the Goblin Shark. Cretoxyrhina preyed on mosasaurs! It also was very fast at swimming and it was more resistant to temperature change then some other sharks. Hybodus had weird spines on it's dorsal fins, probally for defense. Xenacanthus, a truly prehistoric shark, had very large eyes in proportion to it's body, and it's cute too! It was a prehistoric shark, barely similar to modern-day sharks. A popular shark, stethacanthus had a ironing-board shaped dorsal fin and denticles on its dorsal fin and head. Otodus is a very large shark, though not as big as Megalodon. It had cusps on its teeth. Squalicorax was a giant shark, similar to Cretoxyrhina. Male Falcatus had spikes on their heads, though more for display then defense. It also has large eyes, and it was cute too, not just the males, but also the females. Ptychodus as a prehistoric giant, though not a apex predator, but more of a shellfish-eating giant that lived in the ocean floor, was a well-developed shark that lived with other apex predators. It also had spines coming from it's dorsal fin, like Hybodus. No one knows what Hybridamareterraferus Shark looks like yet, but I'm sure H-shark itself would show itself soon. Better start predicting! Porbeagle sharks can look similar to great whites, Great whites might of evolved from Makos. Cretolamna were one of the most successful sharks that ever lived. Carabiodon was a very fast swimmer like cretoxyrhina, and it was only a few meters smaller than the largest recorded great white. It preferred cool waters. Sawsharks may be smaller than sawfish, but they have barbles unlike sawfish and can find prey easier. The frilled shark is a shark that stays pregnant the longest. It also looks like a eel. Cladoselache was probably the first true shark to enter the fossil record that lacks claspers and spines. It's mouth was more related to other fishs'mouths than sharks' mouths. It had powerful jaw muscles too. The eyes were positioned near the head while there dorsal fins had fin spines to help them swim. The shark had 5 to 7 gill slits and it was very well developed for a shark of its time. The ninja shark is a small, unique shark that can produce light, it was dark colored/coloured and it lived in the deep. The group Acanthodii, also called "spiny sharks", are a type of bony/armoured fishthat resembled sharks, meaning that technically 'most'sharks are and were made out of cartilage, with the exception of the spiny sharks. Category:Blog posts